Amor Artificial
by Aleliz Broflovski
Summary: Stan, perdio a su "Súper mejor amigo" por una torpeza, pero su padre Randy un gran científico le dará el mejor regalo de su vida, Stan y Kyle se enamoran, Su padre le dice:No pueden estar juntos,eso es un Amor Artificial. Salí con Austin pero no me enamore, Kyle se convirtió en un monstruo lleno de rencor la verdad no creo que sea Artificial. Un beso,nuestro Amor no es Artificial.


**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic, parejas: Style (Principal)/Austan (Secundario),**

**me inspire y aquí esta,espero actualizar cada viernes junto con el otro que por cirto no lo publico hasta mañana.**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece ed de Matt y Trent, La historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 1: Accidentes y cuestión de suerte.**

-Stan, mira ese Elefante-dijo un niño, de cabellera rubia algo despeinada, ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestía una camisa de color verde con un suéter de color gris, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos de color verde.

-Jack, me he enamorado-dijo el joven Stan,de cabellera negra que era tapado su por su gorrito azul de pompón rojo,piel blanca,ojos de un hermoso azul, que vestía un suéter de color café, unos pantalones de color azul, y sus botines de color cafés.

-¿De quien?- preguntó Jack, con un tono muy triste, ya que el estaba enamorado de su "Súper Mejor Amigo".

-De los animales-dijo Stan con una bella sonrisa.

-Claro, entiendo-dijo Jack muy aliviado.

-¿Dime quieres un rico helado?-Preguntó Stan.

Jack solo asintió. Se sentaron en una de las bancas mientras disfrutaban de sus helados y estaban tomados de las manos, el de Stan era de su sabor favorito chocolate y el de Jack era de Vainilla. Al terminar su helado Stan preguntó: -¿Quieres ir ami casa a jugar de la selva?. Jack le respondió: -Por supuesto que si. Los dos amigos partieron a casa de Marsh ya que su padre Randy nunca se encontraba en ella, el era un gran científico y gracias a eso, tenían una hermosa casa, muy grande y Stan tenia muchos juguetes, aunque a Stan no le importaban lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con el.

-Mira mi peluche favorito, sera un gran León-dijo Stan muy entusiasmado.

-Esta bien, Kyle sera el rey-dijo Jack mientras disfrazaba el peluche de León, era un muñeco con cabello rojo,ojos de botones de color verdes, y la ropa era de colores primarios: Verde y Naranja, era el fvorito de Stan por que era de su madre fallecida en un accidente de automóvil.

Los chicos jugaron hasta anochecer como era de costumbre la Nana de Stan los "Cuidaba", todo iba bien hasta que a Stan se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer una fogata afuera de la tienda de acampar que establecieron en la sala. a Jack no le agradó la idea pero era Stan quien se lo pedía, así que no pudo negarse, al principió todo iba bien demasiado bien, hasta que el cruel destino les jugó una mala pasada la tienda de acampar se incendió y de pronto el sofá y todo, los chicos muy asustados deciden salir de la casa pero es demasiado tarde la estructura de la casa esta apunto de caer pero antes de eso Jack tira a Stan por la ventana delantara pero antes le dice: Te Amo Stan. Stan cae pero no se lastima, nervioso que ve que su amigo no salta grita: Yo también te amo Jack, palabras que son esuchadas por el chico,pudiendo morir en Paz. A los minutos llegan los bomberos y el padre de Stan.

-Mi hijo-dijo Randy buscándolo con la mirada.

-Lo siento el chico murió -dice un bombero.

-...Dios no puede ser-dice Randy soltando unas lagrimas

-Papá, Papá-gritaba Stan, que estaba sentando en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, con una sabana cubriéndolo de frío.

-Hijo, gracias a Dios estas bien-dijo Randy, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Sr. por favor, firme aquí, donde asegura que el pequeño Jack Stylnson, falleció en el incendió causado por una fogata inapropiada en la sala de su hogar-dijo el bombero.

Claro-dijo Randy con un poco de melancolía-. Stan estaba destrozado su "Súper Mejor Amigo", estaba muerto.

En el velorio Stan no dijo nada, no hizo nada,solo se quedo allí viendo a todas las personas que entraban y salían de ahí,Stan estaba triste cuando un niño rubio de ojos azules,que vestía una camisa de color roja con el dibujo de un robot, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros.

-Hola- saludo el chiquillo.

-Hola, soy Stan-dijo Stan muy triste.

-Soy Austin Bradley, pero dime Austin-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu que eras de Jack?-preguntó Stanley.

-Soy su amigo de primaria, ¿y tu?-dijo Austin.

-Era su "Súper Mejor Amigo"-dijo un poco triste.

-Tranquilo, pronto estarás mucho mejor- animó Austin.

-Gracias-dijo Stan con una sonrisa.

-Hijo vámonos-dijeron los padres de Austin.

-Adiós, Stan-dijo Austin dándole un beso en la mejía.

-Adiós, Austin.-se despidió Stan.

...

**Narrado por Randy:**

Ya pasaron 3 meses desde la muerte de Jack y mi hijo esta muy distante de otros niños, y ya no juega, al mudarnos las primeras noches tuvo muchas pesadillas y ha bajado en las notas en la primaria, creo que la ultima vez que habló con alguien fue en el velorio de su amigo Jack, con un niño llamado Austin, me siento mal por mi hijo la verdad es también mi culpa debí prestarle mas atención a mi hijo, pero ahora se acerca su cumpleaños y tengo el mejor regalo de todo el mundo.

...

**Flashback:**

Sr. y Sra. Henderson, quiero perdirles mil disculpas, pero quiero que me hagan un favor, quiero los globos oculares de su hijo.-pidió amablemente Randy, explicando la razón.

Los señores aceptaron no muy confiados, pero al saber la razón, no pudieron negarse.

**Fin del Flashback:**

...

**19 de Octubre (Narrado por Stan):**

Amanecí bien, hacia un poco de frío pero aquí en Colorado era normal, estaba de cumpleaños, estaba cumpliendo 13 años, pero no era alegría para mí, la razón era fácil esta vez no celebraría con mí "Súper Mejor Amigo". No tenía intención de bajar pero mi Padre me obligó y no tenia ganas de tener una discusión con el, por lo menos no hoy.

-Buenos días cumpleañero- saludo su padre con un cupcake con una velita encendida.

-Hola,¿para que es eso?- preguntó Stan.

-Para ti hijo-dijo Randy sonriendo, mientras que lo ponía en la mesa.

-Bueno gracias, pa', pero no debiste molestarte-dijo Stan empezando a comer el cupcake de chocolate.

-Hijo, ¿tienes planes para hoy?-preguntó Randy.

-Ja, claro que si, tengo miles de planes, sabes todos mis amigos se pelean por invitarme a salir- bufó Stan.

-Lo siento, hijo, pero te tengo preparado un sorpresa especial-dijo muy feliz Randy.

-Oh, muero de alegría -dijo desinteresado Stan.

-Hijo, te quiero.-dijo Randy.

-Yo también pa'-dijo Stan, quien ya se comió su cupcake.-pa' me iré a leer ami habitación, bajo para la hora de mi sorpresa-dijo Stan dandole un beso en la mejía, gesto que sorprendió a su padre, pero a el le agradó mucho el gesto.

...

Bien sera mejor que prepare la sorpresa de mi hijo-dijo Randy bajando a su laboratorio donde estaba "El", Randy lo cambio con esos colores primarios de color: Verde y Naranja, su cabello rojizo y rizado, y lo mas importante y ala vez doloroso, Randy sustrajo una parte de su cerebro genio y lo coloco en el de "El" , pero lo mas difícil fue sacar aquello del congelador el corazón y otros órganos de su amada Sharon, Randy no estaba seguro que resultara pero fue una cuestión de suerte, funciono y ala perfección, Randy estaba mas que listo para darle su obsequio a Stan, aunque Randy sabia que algo le faltaba pero no sabia que, en su diario de campo escribió la pagina "experimento 226: Kyle B". Bien es hora de la verdad, Randy lo conecto a su Maquina X.X, Función traer ala vida seres pues la verdad funciono con hormigas e insectos, pero aun no sabe si con "El" también, la conecto y puso en marcha el experimento que estuvo planeando meses por el cual se desvelo todas esas noches solo por el, por su amado hijo. Funciona, funciona (Dijo Randy con una sonrisa) es hora. Randy corrió, tocó la puerta de su hijo el cual salió muy confundido, no recordaba la ultima vez que lo vio hací de feliz.

-Pa' a donde vamos con tanta urgencia-preguntaba Stan.

-Por tu sorpresa-dijo feliz Randy.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Stan miro que en una cama se encontraba un bulto que era tapado por una sabana, su padre la quitó y quedo al descubierto un chico de su edad, dormido, con una ropa de colores primarios:Verde y Naranja el suéter era de color naranja con bolsillos a los dos lados, un pantalón de color verde y un cabello rojizo rizado, unos botines de color cafés. Stan quedo sorprendido y pregunto:

-¿Pa' quien es el?-preguntó Stan muy curioso.

-El es Kyle Broflovski, tu nuevo "Súper Mejor Amigo"-dijo Randy triunfante.

-Pa' nadie reemplazara jamás a Austin-dijo Stan muy triste.

-No te preocupes, tu me vas a querer mucho-dijo ¿Kyle?. Que abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Que?-dijo Stan,muy sorprendido.

-Funciona mejor de lo que creí-dijo Randy triunfante.

-Que seremos amigos y feliz cumpleaños Stenley-dijo Kyle abrazando a Stan, este correspondió el abrazo.

-Toma hijo $100 dolares, para que salgas a divertirte con Kyle.

-Stan los acepto, y subió a Kyle a su habitación para mostrarle todo, en el camino Kyle agarro su mano, pero Stan no se molesto nada es mas al contrario le agrado.

-¿Stan a donde iremos?-preguntó Kyle.

-¿No lo se?-dijo Stan mientras se colocaba su gorro azul con pompón rojo.

-Lindo gorrito, Stan -dijo Kyle.

-Gracias, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Stan tomando la mano de Kyle. dirigiéndose al mejor lugar de todo el mundo por lo menos para Stan, La pista de patinaje. (Quien los lleva es el chófer).

Al llegar,Kyle se sorprendía de todo lo que miraba, eso a Stan le pareció muy tierno y sujeto la mano de Kyle, el cual se sonrojo.

-¿Quieres patinar Ky? -preguntó Stan dulcemente.

-¿No lo se?, yo no puedo¿y si me lastimo?-dijo inocentemente Kyle.

-Yo no dejare que eso pase...nunca-dijo Stan.

-Esta bien, puede ser muy divertido-dijo Kyle.

Stan alquilo los patines y le dio un par a Kyle, el no sabia como atarce los cordones, Stan rió bajo y se agacho para amarrarle los cordones a Kyle,le tomo las manos y se adentraron ala pista, empezaron despacio, cuando el Dj dijo: -Tomen a sus parejas es hora de romance- Stan dijo -¿ Kyle, quieres ser mi pareja?- Kyle le dijo - Claro, que muy juntos Kyle recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de stan y este lo tomo por la cintura, daban vueltas, Stan lo miro de cara a cara y Kyle se acerco y Stan también y los dos se besaron se unieron en un dulce beso, lleno de sentimientos. pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz:

-Hola, maricas-dijo un chico con sobre peso,camisa roja,un gorro celeste con pompón amarillo y cabello castaño.

-¿Que quieres, gordo?-dijo Stan, poniendo a Kyle a sus espaldas para protegerlo.

-No soy gordo, marica, mi mamá dice que soy fuertecito -dijo el chico.

-Cartman, ahí estas-dijo un chico de cabello rubio,ojos celestes y con anorak naranja.

-Kenny, debiste ver a este par de maricas-dijo Cartman.

-Cállate, Cartman ay que irnos tu madre te esta buscando-dijo el chico de anorak, jalando al gordo, llevándoselo lejos de ahí.

-Kyle, ¿Nos vamos?-dijo Stan.

-Claro,pero siento un vació en mi estomago- dijo Kyle.

-Ya veo, compremos pizza, te gustara ya veraz-dijo Stan jalando a Kyle al puesto de pizzas, donde compramos una rica pizza a Kyle le encanto pero se quedo dormido en el asiento así que lo tuve que cargar hasta la limusina, el iba dormido en mis piernas, se veía tan lindo así. Al llegar a casa mi padre me sonrió y me dio las buenas noches, yo subí a Kyle ami habitación lo puse en mi cama y me dormí junto a el, cuando de repente escuche que me dijo "Te quiero Stan" para luego abrazarme.

**Meses despúes (Parte Narrada por Stan):**

-Ya han pasado aproximadamente siete meses desde que mi hijo tiene a Kyle, se llevan de maravilla incluso hace unos días Stan me contó que estaba enamorado de Kyle, la verdad no me lo tome a mal, digo es un chiquillo ya se le pasara. Hoy es un día muy especial es cumpleaños de Kyle, esta cumpliendo 14 años, ni siquiera se donde están esta mañana vi que Stan preparaba unos hot cakes para Kyle, lo que me pareció muy lindo pero al verlos tenían la forma de un corazón. No se, si mi Stan pueda conocer a otras personas la verdad creo que no le importa,pero ami si, yo se que el amor de Kyle es Artificial,se que nunca sera como nosotros,pero es a mi Stan a quien lo hace feliz no ami,pero aun así, no puedo hacerme la idea de que estén juntos como pareja, no es que yo sea Homofóbico , pero se que debo hacer que solo sean hora de prepare las cosas para la fiesta, Kyle quiere un pastel de un payaso,unos globos de todos los colores, unos ricos sándwiches de pollo, unas bebidas y una piñata de payaso. Le compre de regalo un estuche de Química, bien era casi la hora y los chicos no llegaban, se fueron a almorzar a "Pollo Amigos" y no han regresado, en fin es cuestión de tiempo.

Pollo Amigos:

-Gracias Stan, me ha encantado venir contigo-dijo Kyle mientras le daba un dulce pero corto beso en los labios.

-De nana Mi Cupcake-dijo Stan con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y que me regalaras Panquecito-pregunto Kyle.

-Es una sorpresa Cupcake.-dijo Stan.

-No es justo, pero creo que es hora de irnos-dijo "Cupcake"

-Esta bien ay que ver que preparo mi padre-dijo Stan, tomando la mano de Kyle y salir del lugar.

-Oye y cuando le diremos a Randy que estamos saliendo?-

-Ahora mismo-dijo Stan tomando la mano de Kyle y corriendo directo ala casa, cuando comenzó a llover.

-Stan, me puedo enfermar-dijo Kyle muy asustado, pero Stan le puso su gorrito, eso sonrojo mucho a Kyle.

Al llegar su padre les abrió la puerta, estaban todos mojados, su padre les dio unas sabanas y chocolate caliente,después Stan subió a su habitación

y al bajar en sus manos llevaba una caja que estaba envuelta en papel de color naranja con un listón verde. Kyle lo abrió y adentro estaba su regalo una Ushanka de color verde, Kyle se la puso se miraba muy lindo.

-Gracias Stan-dijo Kyle abrazándolo y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Randy vio eso sin creerlo.

-De nada, sabia que te gustaría es para que tapes tu hermosos rizos y no tengas problemas-dijo Stan.

Su padre no dijo nada, trajo el pastel con el payaso, el regalo de Kyle el cual Stan vio confundido, al finalizar la fiesta su padre les tomo una linda foto, la cual luego pondría en un cuadro. Kyle se despidió estaba cansado y quería dormir, Stan le aviso que subiría después, su padre quería hablar con el de algo no muy agradable.

-¿Y que sucede pa' de que quieres hablar?-preguntó Stan.

-Mira hijo, tu y Kyle son muy unidos y eso no es malo pero no puedes salir con el, por que el es creado no tiene sentimientos como tu, es como un Amor Artificial y quiero que lo termines, puedes ser su amigo siempre, pero solo eso, pronto entraras a un grado mayor y debes estar listo para alguien que si te ame como te lo mereces y si me desobedeces considera a Kyle muerto-dijo Randy.

Stan, no tenia otra poción tenia que romper con Kyle, pero de una manera dulce, lo ultimo que quería era herirlo

-Cupcake, ya vengo-dijo Stan poniéndose junto con Kyle.

-Panquecito, vamos a dormir-dijo Kyle.

-Claro, pero antes, quiero pedirte algo, veraz quiero que dejemos de salir pero no porque no te quiera si no porque estamos muy jóvenes y no sabemos mucho de amor y no quiero lastimarte nunca, por eso cuando maduremos volveremos a estar juntos. -dijo Stan.

-Entiendo, no estoy molesto, la verdad apreció mucho que quieras cuidarme, pero ¿podre abrazarte, darte la mano y besarte? -preguntó Kyle.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Stan besando su frente y acomodándose para dormir.

Kyle no podía dejar de pensar que Randy tuvo algo que ver, pero no tenia pruebas ademas Stan le dijo que cuando crecieran volverían a estar juntos.

...

**Y hasta aquí queda el primer cap esta corto pero el siguiente sera mas largo y genial. en el siguiente los chicos estarán estudiando, donde conocer****án** a Kenny,Austin,Cartman etc.

**Espero les haya gustado, me harían muy feliz con un Review, favoritos y follow, enserio me gustaría saber que piensan, tienen dudas pregunten, adiós hasta la próxima, cuídense mis Cupcakes.**


End file.
